A large number of nonvolatile metal organic precursors which are suitable in microelectronics applications for chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of thin films are solids at temperatures at or below 1500 Kelvin and at pressures at or above 10.sup.-10 Torr. In fact, a majority of metal-organic compounds with attributes desirable for CVD are solids. These compounds have chemical stability, molecular structures, and reactivity which make them ideally suited for CVD application. However, vapor transport is difficult utilized in semiconductor manufacture. Thus, vapor transport of these precursors is a major hinderance to the implementation of the precursors in a production environment. If the precursor has a sufficient vapor pressure, then sublimation of the precursor for transportation of its vapor is the only option available, however this is difficult to control in a manufacturing environment. Solid precursors have been dissolved, transported, and delivered in organic solution, but these solutions usually leave a large carbon residue.